The Second Chance Show
by HaNiichan
Summary: Len seorang artis muda terkenal yang angkuh rela melakukan apapun demi memperbaiki popularitasnya yang surut. Dimana Ia akan bertemu dengan banyak wanita yang mengaku sebagai mantan pacarnya. Dan juga merasakan pengkhianatan dari seseorang yang sangat Ia cintai./ "Jika seluruh waktuku sudah habis, dan Tuhan hanya menyisakan satu permohonan, aku hanya ingin..." /


Disclaimer :

1. Vocaloid is not mine. But this story is mine.

.

Warning :

1. Typo(s).

2. Alur terlalu cepat.

3. Pendeskripsian kurang.

Ga suka? Jangan baca!

.

.

.

Len menatap halaman depan tabloid yang dipegangnya. Terpampang sebaris kalimat dengan tulisan besar yang mendominasi cover tabloid itu. 'Bintang Yang Redup Tahun Ini'.

Brukkk!

Len langsung membanting tabloid itu ke lantai. Len menempati urutan pertama dalam daftar yang dibuat oleh para wartawan yang dianggapnya kurang kerjaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gumi, yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil mengetik di notebook-nya.  
Len tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mengempaskan tubuh atletisnya yang terawat ke sofa empuk di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya merasa menjadi pecundang terburuk di dunia," ujarnya, kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang kau kesalkan?" tanya Gumi, masih berkutat dengan notebook-nya.

Len mendadak bangun dari sofa empuknya dan mendekati Gumi.

"Aku muak dengan keadaan ini!" ucapnya, sambil menatap Gumi kesal. Wanita cantik yang ditatapnya justru tidak menggubrisnya.

"Gumi! Aku seorang bintang baru yang bersinar! Aku adalah idola seluruh wanita! Wajahku terpampang di seluruh stasiun televisi setiap hari! Tetapi, sekarang apa? Sudah 6 bulan kau tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan yang memadai untukku! Tiap hari kerjaanku hanya syuting infotainment tanpa prestasi apa-apa."

Gumi menatap balik Len. Sosok pria muda di depannya memang rupawan. Sosok seorang bintang yang sempurna. Tinggi, atletis, tampan, sangat bergaya, memang sangat menggoda setiap orang yang menatapnya. Benar-benar membuat iri setiap pria dan membuat wanita tergila-gila.

"Kau manajerku!" ucap Len, marah. "Cari, dong, pekerjaan untukku! Kau pikir, aku tinggal di apartemen mewah ini tidak bayar! Kau pikir, pakaian yang kupakai tidak mahal! Aku adalah bintang, Gumi. Aku berbakat dan konyol bagiku diberitakan di media, kalau popularitasku bakal surut!"

"Len, para produsen bukannya meragukan bakatmu. Tetapi, kau mematok bayaran terlalu tinggi. Bahkan, artis senior pun tidak ada yang mematok bayaran sepertimu," bela Gumi.

"Aku bukan mereka, Gumi! Aku masih muda, berpendidikan, masa depanku cerah, fans-ku banyak! Aku tidak bisa disamakan dengan mereka!" Len tetap tidak mau kalah.

Inilah yang paling tidak disukai Gumi dari sosok bintang muda di depannya. Sombong.

Lima tahun Gumi menjadi manajer Len sedari dia belum menjadi apa-apa hingga tenar seperti sekarang, tetap saja selalu meremehkan orang lain.

"Oke," ucap Gumi, sambil kembali mengutak-atik laptop-nya. "Hmm... ada tawaran dari sebuah event organizer agar kau jadi bintang tamu show-nya the GazettE."

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Len tiba-tiba, membuat Gumi menatapnya heran.

"Apa itu the GazettE?! Band nggak jelas! Kampungan! Makhluk-makhluk udik! Lagu mereka norak! Namanya saja norak! Baru tenar sedikit saja sudah gaya-gayaan!"

"Len!" potong Gumi. "Bukannya beberapa waktu lalu di infotainment kamu bilang kamu suka lagu mereka dan berteman baik dengan mereka."

"Itu kan untuk basa-basi di media. Biar kelihatannya baik dan mendukung band-band kampung. Maaf saja, tapi mereka tidak selevel denganku!"

Gumi hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Kamu kan manajerku, cari order yang pantas, dong! Memangnya jadi artis nggak capek! Aku layak mendapatkan lebih daripada yang lain!" ucap Len, sambil berlalu menuju pintu.

"Kamu mau ke mana, Len?" tanya Gumi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Len singkat.

Gumi menarik napas melihat kepergian Len. Ditatapnya lusinan trofi yang tersusun rapi di lemari kaca yang menjadi pajangan mengagumkan di ruang tamu. Kagamine Len. Pria muda tampan berusia 27 tahun dengan prestasi tak terhingga. Bermula dari teman kuliah di jurusan broadcasting, Gumi dan Len kemudian berteman dekat.

Saat itu, Len hidup mandiri karena berpisah dari keluarganya. Mulai dari jadi SPG hingga pelayan kafe, Len dan Gumi menjalaninya bersama. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti, bintang Len makin bersinar. Dari sekadar model biasa hingga menjadi bintang iklan. Lalu, tawaran bermain sinetron dan film layar lebar mulai datang bertubi-tubi. Akhirnya, Gumi mengakhiri karier modelnya yang saat itu memang masih amatir dan menjadi manajer Len yang sudah bisa diperkirakan akan bersinar.

Gumi mengambil ponsel dari saku jinsnya dan menghubungi nama yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Hai, Gumi-san," sapa orang yang dihubungi Gumi.

"Halo juga, Kaito," ucap Gumi. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau sudah menjadi produser senior, pasti keren."

"Kamu bisa saja," balasnya. "Kebetulan saja di Crypton Channel lagi banyak membuat acara baru. Jadi diperlukan banyak produser juga."

Yang dihubungi Gumi adalah Shion Kaito, seorang produser muda. Dia juga satu kuliah dengan Len dan Gumi. Karier Kaito cukup cemerlang di stasiun TV tempatnya bekerja. Dia terkenal kreatif dengan ide-ide gila, dan tidak heran dalam waktu singkat sudah menjadi produser senior.

"Ah, kau selalu rendah hati. Aku suka acaramu. Benar-benar gila!" puji Gumi.

"Aku tidak gila, aku ini kreatif. Tetapi, tidak masalah. Orang gila dan kreatif memang sulit dibedakan," canda Kaito.

"Ha... ha... ha... kau bisa saja…," ucap Gumi, lalu percakapan terhenti sejenak, "Hmm…."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito. "Kau bertengkar dengan Len?" tebaknya.

"Tidak juga. Jangan menduga-duga. Mentang-mentang jadi produser infotainment, jadi sok mancing."

"Ha... ha... ha… kalau kau tidak ingin kutanya sebagai teman, oke, akan kutanya kau sebagai manajer. Kamu mau order?" tanya Kaito.

"Order apa? Main sinetron?" Gumi balik bertanya.

"Ah, sinetron sudah ketinggalan zaman. Sekarang masanya reality show. Di mana-mana ada reality show," jawab Kaito.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku punya konsep reality show baru. Proposalnya sudah disetujui direktur program. Aku hanya tinggal mencari tokoh utamanya. Kupikir Len cocok dengan peran ini."

"Hmm... aku harus lihat konsepnya dulu."

"Gumi, percayalah padaku. Kau tahu kan reality show. Ada haru, ada senang, ada duka, ada tangis, kau pikir itu berjalan begitu saja? Tentu tidak, Sayang. Akulah dalangnya, akulah yang mempermainkan emosi jutaan penonton. Sebagai orang yang hidup di dunia entertainment, seharusnya kau tahu itu," bujuk Kaito.

"Terus terang, makin kau bersemangat, aku makin khawatir," ujar Gumi.

Gumi tahu setiap order yang dia setujui adalah pertaruhan reputasi sang bintang. Pembentukan karakter sangat penting bagi citra seorang artis. Len yang tak tahu aturan terbentuk menjadi karakter pria manis dan sopan berkat sandiwara munafik yang diobralnya dari dialog sinetron hingga wawancara dengan wartawan infotainment.

"Oh, ya? Jadi, kau lebih khawatir menerima tawaranku daripada khawatir tidak sanggup membiayai hidup mewah sang bintangmu itu?"

"Kaito, aku harus lihat dulu tawaranmu. Apa pun itu, harus kupikirkan baik-baik," Gumi tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Oke, Nona Manajer. Kita bertemu 2 jam lagi di tempatku."

Suasana Breath Bar membuat Len merasa nyaman. Len melihat tubuh seksi Neru bergoyang lincah di lantai dansa berbaur dengan para pengunjung yang menikmati musik yang disuguhkan DJ.

"Ayo, turun," ajak Neru, sambil berteriak, mencoba menembus bisingnya musik yang dimainkan DJ.

Len menggeleng. Kepalanya makin berat. Asupan alkohol membuatnya sulit bergerak, biarpun sekadar mengangkat kepala. Tenggorokan terasa pahit akibat menelan minuman keras bertubi-tubi. Len berusaha berdiri dan perlahan berjalan gontai menuju toilet.

'_Aku harus muntah'_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Jika tidak dimuntahkan, alkohol bisa membuat kepala dan perutnya sakit hingga pagi.

Len merasa ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Suara dering ponselnya sampai tidak terdengar tertelan bisingnya musik. Gumi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len.

Terdengar suara Gumi sayup, namun jelas. "Kau di mana? Di tempat dugem, ya? Ke tempat sepi dulu, aku mau bicara."

Len masuk ke dalam restroom pria. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang di Crypton Channel. Ada tawaran untukmu…."

"Berapa bayarannya?" potong Len.

"Bayarannya lebih besar dari yang pernah kau terima, tapi…."

"Tanda tangan saja! Aku setuju!" ucap Len dan langsung menutup ponselnya.

_'Yes! Ada acara baru untukku. Popularitasku akan kembali!'_ Dia berucap dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kaito. Gumi yang duduk di depannya masih diam. Gumi memandangi ruang rapat Crypton Channel yang sebenarnya sudah sering didatanginya.

"Tidak usah berpikir terlalu lama. Kau untung, pihakku juga untung! Acara ini pasti akan sangat menarik," ucap Kaito.

Gumi menarik napas sejenak. Lalu menandatangani kontrak di depannya.

Len berusaha membuka matanya. Dia baru menyadari tubuhnya tergeletak di kasur empuk di apartemennya. Bagaimana dia bisa tertidur di sini? Len pun tidak tahu. Yang jelas akhir pekan kemarin Len gentayangan sedari Jumat sore hingga Minggu malam di bar. Tiba-tiba sekarang sudah terbaring di ranjangnya. Len menatap jam dan kalender di meja kecil yang tertata manis di samping ranjangnya. Ini sudah Senin pagi sekitar pukul 10.

Len masih berbaring dengan malas. Tangannya menyambar remote televisi yang tergeletak di ranjang. Di ganti-ganti channel seenaknya. Len tersenyum saat menonton sebuah tayangan infotainment tentang dirinya.

"Bagaimana hubungan Anda dengan Neru? Anda sudah resmi berpacaran?" tanya para wartawan yang mengitarinya.

Len tertawa pelan. Kalau sekadar bersenang-senang, untuk apa pakai resmi-resmian.

"Kami hanya teman dekat," ucapnya, sambil tersenyum. Len kembali tersenyum. Dekat, sepanjang mau sama mau.

"Tetapi, kalian sering terlihat bersama," wartawan yang lain langsung bertanya. Terlihat di layar kaca, Len harus memperlahan langkahnya, karena dipepet oleh beberapa pengejar berita.

"Sudah kubilang. Kami hanya teman," bela Len.

"Tapi, Neru sudah bertunangan, dan kabarnya ada rencana pembatalan Neru dan tunangannya, karena Anda hadir sebagai orang ketiga."

"Saya pria yang tidak mau main-main dengan wanita. Saya mengidamkan sosok wanita yang baik dan bisa menjadi ibu bagi anak-anak saya kelak. Saya berprinsip wanita adalah sosok yang terhormat. Itu prinsip yang saya pegang," ucap Len, diplomatis.

"Tetapi, predikat playboy melekat pada diri Anda, karena Anda sering berganti pasangan," kejar wartawan yang lain.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk. Pacar boleh banyak, tetapi kelak di hati saya hanya ada satu wanita," ujar Len, sambil meninggalkan para wartawan yang tampaknya tidak puas menginterogasi Len.

Len tertawa pelan melihat tayangan infotainment di depannya. Sosok Len memang playboy, namun banyak wanita yang memujanya seperti dewa. Seolah Len adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang sedang mencari Cinderella. Terkadang Len sendiri tidak percaya betapa gombalnya dia di media.

Len kembali mengganti saluran televisi, karena infotainment yang ditontonnya sedang diselingi iklan. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat Crypton Channel. Cuplikan fotonya dengan berbagai pose ditata apik oleh sang motion grafer. Len mengerutkan dahinya. Apa-apaan ini?

"The Second Chance Show. Dengan sang idola Kagamine Len. Saksikan segera di Crypton Channel. Crypton Channel is your favorite channel," ucap sang narator.

What! Len mencari ponselnya. Harus segera menghubungi Gumi. Acara apa itu? Sudah ada iklannya, tetapi Len sebagai tokoh utama justru tidak tahu. Oh, ternyata ponselnya tergeletak di lantai. Di layarnya sudah tertera puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan dari Gumi, yang intinya Len harus segera datang ke Crypton Channel pukul 10 pagi. Ha… ini kan sudah hampir pukul 11!

Len memasuki gedung Cryton Channel. Dilihatnya banner bertuliskan The Second Chance Show lengkap dengan gambar dirinya terpampang di dekat meja resepsionis. Len mengerutkan dahinya. Tadi di sepanjang jalan dilihatnya ada billboard iklan acara ini. Bahkan, mobil operasional Crypton Channel dicat dengan tema acara ini juga. Ini pasti tidak main-main. Len langsung naik ke lantai 7 menuju ruang rapat Crypton Channel.

"Hai, Len, kami sudah menunggumu," sapa Kaito, saat melihat Len masuk ruang rapat.

Gumi, Kaito, dan beberapa kru yang sering dilihat Len sudah ada di ruang rapat. Len segera duduk di samping Gumi.

Kaito segera berdiri, sambil menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruang rapat. "Nah, Len, kami sudah siapkan segalanya untukmu..."

"Sebentar! Aku tidak mengerti," potong Len tiba-tiba.

Kaito menatap Gumi, Gumi hanya mengangkat bahu. Kaito segera paham, dia tahu Len belum dapat penjelasan apa-apa dari Gumi.

Kaito menarik napas. "Len, ke mana saja kau beberapa hari? Tertidur di lantai bar?"

Len menatap Kaito dengan kesal. Teman kuliahnya yang satu ini memang orang yang paling Len benci. Sedari kuliah mereka tidak pernah akur, namun apa boleh buat, mereka adalah pasangan produser dan artis yang sering menjalin kerja sama.

"Begini, Len, kami punya konsep acara reality show yang akan tayang. Nama acara ini adalah The Second Chance Show," terang Kaito.

"To the point saja!" sahut Len ketus.

Kaito tesenyum tipis. "Jadi begini, Len, kami akan mengumpulkan mantan-mantan kekasihmu untuk ikut reality show ini dan memilih satu di antara mereka yang bakal menjadi kekasihmu lagi!"

Len terdiam. Sekilas melirik Gumi yang cuek, lalu kembali memandangi Kaito yang menyetel senyum menawan di wajahnya. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Len.

"Tidak," Kaito langsung menjawab.

Len melirik Gumi, "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Kau perlu uang dan kau sudah menyuruhku untuk tanda tangan. Jadi the show must go on," bela Gumi.

Len masih kebingungan.

"Kagamine Len. Kau kupilih setelah kupertimbangkan baik-baik. Kau memiliki predikat playboy dan mantan kekasihmu banyak. Di antara mereka pasti ada beberapa yang suka publikasi dan sensasi. Aku yakin mereka dengan senang hati mau ikut acara ini," kata Kaito.

"Kau gila," ucap Len. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bertemu dengan lusinan mantan kekasihnya secara bersamaan. Ini benar-benar gila!

"Aku memang gila. Kau sudah tahu itu. Tetapi, bagaimanapun, manajermu sudah tanda tangan kontrak. Len, aku akan membuat drama yang bagus untukmu. Dan kau bakal meraih popularitas yang lebih dari yang lalu."

Len terdiam sesaat. "Kuharap begitu," ucap Len perlahan, kekhawatiran tidak bisa disingkirkan dari raut wajahnya.

Meja rapat dipenuhi oleh foto-foto wanita cantik. Len, Kaito, Gumi dan para tim kreatif memandangi foto yang berserakan satu per satu sambil terus berkomentar.

"Wow, seleramu bagus juga, Len."

"Ini kan model videoklip itu. Dulu dia kekasihmu, Len?"

Len duduk dengan malas sambil melihat teman-temannya yang saling berebut foto wanita-wanita cantik yang pernah mengisi hidupnya. "Dari mana kalian tahu mereka mantan kekasihku?" tanyanya, penasaran.

"Dariku," jawab Kaito. "Aku kan temanmu sedari TK hingga kuliah."

Len hanya mencibir.

'_Dasar tukang cari kesempatan!'_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Meiko, kamu sudah pilih 15 wanita yang akan kita jadikan peserta SCS?" tanya Kaito. The Second Chance Show disebut SCS sebagai kode di antara kru.

"Sudah ada 15 wanita dan mereka sudah bersedia. Saya sudah siapkan kontrak untuk mereka. Setiap bertahan 1 episode, mereka akan dapat honor lagi. Acara ini akan tayang selama 2 bulan. Seminggu tayang 3 kali. Dan mulainya minggu depan," jelas Meiko.

"Minggu depan?" tanya Len.

"Ya, sinetron kami akan habis masa tayangnya. Kami perlu acara pengganti secepat mungkin," jawab Kaito.

Len terdiam cemas.

"Kaito," Gumi buka suara. "Aku ingin diatur pemenangnya adalah wanita yang baik-baik. Aku ingin image Len sebagai pria sederhana dan baik-baik bisa diterima pemirsa."

"Jangan khawatir. Jika tidak ada mantan kekasih Len yang memenuhi kriteria itu, kita akan suruh wanita pilihan kita berakting," ucap Kaito.

"Kuso! Kau pikir mantan kekasihku bukan wanita baik-baik!"

"Tidak ada wanita baik-baik yang mau berpacaran denganmu, Len," ejek Kaito, puas.

Kaito dan timnya menyewa sebuah vila mewah di Pulau Aogashima dengan pemandangan pantai yang indah. Sebelah vila mewah itu ada sebuah vila kecil untuk markas para kru. Ke-15 finalis tiba dengan kapal pesiar mini. Mereka menaruh koper di kamar masing-masing, lalu keluar vila untuk mulai syuting.

"Leeen!" teriak mereka, saat melihat Len datang ke tempat syuting.

"Leen!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis langsung memeluk Len.

"Eh.. e... eh... ," Len tergagap.

"Kamu masih ingat aku nggak?" tanya gadis itu.

"Bu-bukankah kamu–

_~To Be Continue~_

.

Author's Teritorial

Syukurlah akhirnya fic pertamaku berhasil di publish. Ada yang mau comment? Kritik, saran, flame, pujian diterima. So... Review, please?


End file.
